


The Window

by xacular



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: Healing from her accident Skye looks forward to her visitor, only to find out that not everything is as it seems.





	The Window

**Author's Note:**

> I know this may not be attached to any fandom but I'm super proud of this short story I wrote and I want to write more about them eventually.

It has been a long time since the last visit. Between them I recalled how the subtle breeze felt on my skin. The usual overwhelming sent of decay mixed with cleaning products is dulled by the enjoyable new smells of outside.

 

This is how I know it’s her before she speaks. “Hello darling.” The words barely escape my lips.

 

“My love. You always know it’s me before I tell you.” Her sweet voice wrapping itself around me and filling my soul with hope and want to be alive. My spirit lifts after only a moment of her company.

 

“Only you open the window.” I lift my arm in hopes she is near me. I hear her light steps come closer, the creak of the old chair as she sits down. Finally, she takes my hand in hers. It’s so soft and gentle. I almost had forgotten what her touch felt like. I can feel both of her hands lifting my one. Slowly our hands touch her hair. I carefully caress her face, the face I could never stop looking at but can never see again. “Don’t cry my beautiful Day I missed you.” I try to sound encouraging wiping her tear away, a smile on my face. I have to be strong when she is here I can’t let her see how badly I want to give up on my horrid existence.

 

I try to sit up only to remember they had restrained me during my last episode. I feel relived only in the knowledge that Day wasn’t here to see them. In was one of my weaker moments only days before I had my arms and legs restrained for trying to rip out my I.V. Still wanting to end things all I could do was wave my head around vigorously and try and bang it against the bed frame.

 

Enduring this place is more of a hardship than losing my eyesight or even dying, the lack of proper care the constantly moist and infectious bandage delaying my recovery. Though I know I am lucky to be alive this is hurting not only me but also my partner to see me like this.

 

I’m jolted from my thoughts gasping slightly feeling her lips on mine, her hair brushing against my neck. I feel so complete when she is with me.

 

“I want you back with me forever Skye.” Her sad whispers lingering with me longer than I want. “It’s hard being without you. It’s harder still to see you like this, that’s why I have been coming less often. The people here are horrid and mean. They say that you won’t be able to leave soon because you keep having set backs. Now today your restrained in the cruelest way.” Her sniffles make my heart ache, her tears make the sheet damp on my chest. Slowly I stroke her hair wishing with all my heart to just be able to look her in the eyes and say everything is going to be all right and I’ll be home before she knows it.

 

In reality I know I won’t be leaving soon, it will be a life time before I get released. I don’t know what they are really putting in my veins they tell me its for the pain, I sense it’s for other reasons. The tests they are doing supposedly to help me get better. I know though they have ulterior motives. I don’t have the courage to tell her my fears, it would only upset her more. “Day promise me you’ll never stop visiting I know it’s hard for you but your visits give me strength.” The door opens softly I can’t feel Day’s soft touch where did she go?

 

“Who opened the window for you again? This always sets you off.” The nurse clicks the window shut. There is no more breeze.

 

“My visitor she always opens the window whenever she comes here where did she go please don’t make her leave yet she just got here.” I reaching out for Day only for my arm to be pushed down.

 

“What visitor? No one is here.”

 

“Day! Please don’t go!”

 

“Skye calm down, we told you before Denaya won’t be coming to visit you.”

 

“No, she was just here!” The tears burn rolling down my cheeks. She was just here what happened to her what did they do to her. “Don’t take her from me please. She’s all I have!”

 

“Skye if you don’t calm down we will have to sedate you again. Denaya wasn’t here. We told you.” Her voice gets softer somewhat apologetic I think. “You were the only one who survived the crash. Skye, Denaya can’t visit you. She died in the accident.”. It hurts so much the pain the tears, it burns. I just want to leave! It can’t be true none of it can be. They lie all the time they have to be lying now. All I can do is scream and cry nurses are running in the door now.

 

“I don’t want any of you here get away from me. Don’t I can feel what your trying to do.” It’s so hard to resist when they all hold you down; fight harder you just need to get free!

 

“You’ll feel better soon Skye we promise.” Another lie, it never feels better. Just drowsy, numb and dark.

 

…

 

There is a breeze I know she must be here. Only she opens the window.


End file.
